1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component and a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Examples of the known ceramic electronic components of this type include those having external electrodes with a resin layer (e.g., Patent Documents 1-4).
A ceramic electronic component of this type is mounted on a substrate by soldering the external electrodes to the substrate in general. When the substrate with the ceramic electronic component thereon is subjected to a thermal shock due to a sudden temperature change, the ceramic electronic component and substrate expand and contract according to their respective coefficients of thermal expansion. On that occasion, the ceramic electronic component and the substrate have different amounts of expansion and contraction due to the difference between the coefficients of thermal expansion, so as to cause deflection. This deflection could result in a crack in the ceramic electronic component and a malfunction thereof. Therefore, the ceramic electronic components described in Patent Documents 1-4 are arranged to absorb the deflection by the resin layer of the external electrodes and thereby prevent the occurrence of a crack due to the thermal shock.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-162771
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-107039
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-284343
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-203771